


KING.

by TrashGuardianGal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGuardianGal/pseuds/TrashGuardianGal
Summary: Based on a Ruto drawing, and a gift for her.





	KING.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/169358969005/during-my-last-stream-someone-mentioned-king
> 
> Thorin had Bilbo's underwear custom made just to piss him off.

"This is not what I bought." Thorin said to himself as he glanced down at the peculiar underthings in his hands. His remembers buying just simple ones, not these purple ones. He turned them over, feeling his face warm up. He would not but something so... Bold. These must be those "booty shorts" he's heard about in villages of Man, but he could only remember women speaking of it, he figured they were only for women... But that was besides the point, why where they here? He couldn't believe he was amusing the idea of putting them on. Might as well try them, no way in hell he was going back to the store and returning them, it was too embarrassing.  
"Ugh." These were so revealing. His cock was practically bent in his attempt to stuff it in these outrageously tight shorts. He could barely pull the waist band off his sides, it gave him a stinging slap when he released it too. "These don't even fit right... What was I thinking?" He looked in the mirror. He supposed it could be attractive to a partner, but it was so uncomfortable it was beyond words. "What is the appeal... What..." He reached back and remembered the words on his butt. The word "KING." "Why did I even buy these? I didn't buy these! Why are they here? Why am I still wearing them?" Amidst his complaining he didn't hear the new party member enter the room. "My, what did I walk in on?" Thorin gasped and turned to face the new person in the room, his beloved Bilbo, who looked quite amused with a cup of tea in his hands. Grr... This must have been his doing. "You did this." Bilbo tilted his head innocently. "Me? I would never." Thorin approached and glared, though both knew it was hardly anything threatening. "You dare mock me, a warrior?" Bilbo raised a hand in defeat. "No, I would never." That cocky tone was going to get him in trouble, Bilbo knew it. It's why he was doing it.  
"Oh, he shouldn't have!" Bilbo chirped when he saw the gift box on his rocking chair. He eagerly opened it, stopping once the lid was off. Underwear? He supposed he was complaining about his getting quite old and worn... He just supposed he preferred something more then underwear. He pulled them out, dark blue in color. "My, the material is quite soft..." It felt like silk. "Wait." He turned them around, seeing the word "DWARF RIDER" in large silver letters. "Thorin!!"


End file.
